The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Rhododendron ‘PJM Elite Star’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PJM Elite Star’. ‘PJM Elite Star’ is a new cultivar of deciduous Rhododendron grown for use as a landscape plant.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘PJM Elite Star’, growing in a container block of Rhododendron ‘PJM Elite’ (not patented) at his nursery in Mission, British Columbia, Canada in spring of 2012. The plants of ‘PJM Elite’ derived from cuttings and it is therefore presumed that ‘PJM Elite Star’ arose as a branch mutation of ‘PJM Elite’.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in Mission, British Columbia in April of 2012. Asexual propagation by in vitro propagation and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.